


Apple a Day

by FelineFeral



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Fairy Tales, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are struggling to get past the events in New York when a new bad guy makes themselves known in the strangest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue.   
> Note: This is my first Avengers fic and I honestly have only a vague idea of where it's going. I'll try to keep updates timely.

It had been a couple of months since the ‘Loki’ incident. The Avengers were adjusting as beast as they could - to new people and the absence of old ones. The current method of adjusting was movie night in Stark Tower. 

Clint Barton grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the counter on his way out of the kitchen with a massive bowl of popcorn. Okay so it was basically a bucket but with Thor and the Captain around it needed to be big. It had been the last piece in what he assumed was a bowl of fruit. Might as well eat it before it went bad. It already felt soft to his touch. 

Handing the popcorn off to Steve Rogers Clint looked around the rag-tag group, “What are we watching?”

Tony looked up from where he was fiddling with the T.V. “It’s a surprise, but its one Thor definitely need to see.”

Bruce looked over the top of his book, “It had better not be any of the Star Wars movies.”

“I make no promises.” Tony hit start and flopped down on the couch closest to the door. 

Clint rolled his eyes and bit a chunk out of the apple. As he chewed he contemplated where to sit. Taking a step towards Natasha Clint began to feel ill. Swallowing he opened his mouth to excuse himself. Nothing came out. 

Clint crumpled to the floor unconscious, the apple rolling out of his hand. 

The rest of group looked at him in shock. A blink later and Bruce was moving to check his pulse and try to rouse Clint. Natasha moved closer and Tony called out for JARVIS to send work to SHIELD. Steve and Thor stayed to the side until they were needed. 

“SHIELD medics are on their way sir.”

Bruce confirmed Clint was stable enough to wait, not that it would take SHIELD long to arrive. “His pulse and breathing are steady. I can’t find any outward reason on first look that would be the cause. Did the SHIELD doctors look him over after the Hammertech incident?”

Tony cut Natasha off before she could response to Bruce, “Well that’s ironic.”

“What?”

He moved over to a couch and with a napkin picked up a red apple, now rapidly blackening. Holding it out to the group Tony motioned towards the T.V. 

Snow White ran through the woods as the medics swarmed the room.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Snow White_ belongs to Disney.


End file.
